


Eau de pluie

by vegap1k



Series: Chevaucheurs de tempête [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-26
Updated: 2011-04-26
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4264131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vegap1k/pseuds/vegap1k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parfois, regarder ne suffit pas. Ce jour-là, il pleuvait... Il ne s'y habituerait <i>jamais</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eau de pluie

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à Akira Amano, si ce n'est deux personnages de ma création.
> 
> Peut-être bien que je suis juste _toquée_ de la pluie, puis des Gardiens de la Pluie. Comme je sais d'avance que vous allez me détester, je m'éclipse ; mais avant ça, hé, **Usui** signifie **eau de pluie**.  
>  D'ailleurs, bien qu'ils aient tendance à _particulièrement_ m'agacer, j'adore écrire sur les enfants. Leur sincérité déroutante est une source d'inspiration perpétuelle.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Une pluie diluvienne se déversait sur la ville, ce jour-là. Un jeune homme l'observait distraitement tomber sur les toits des maisons, les capots des voitures, les sommets des parapluies. L'image de son poussin, voletant certainement dans le salon, au dessus de la plante verte trônant sur la table basse, lui balayait l'esprit. Un sentiment de chaleur le submergea, dissipant la fraicheur de l'extérieur. Il était de retour dans cette grande maison qu'était Namimori. Sa maison, pour être exact. Un mois, c'était long. Et son ventre se serra.

Il ne s'y habituerait jamais.

« Aïe, aïe ! Ca fait mal ! »

Voilà qu'on lui rentrait dedans. S'entourant d'une aura meurtrière peu avenante, l'homme baissa ses yeux froids sur sa future victime. Puis haussa un sourcil. Un enfant à peine plus haut que ses genoux. Il soupira.

« Monsieur ! Pardon, pardon, j'avais pas vu ! »

Un petit garçon brun, coiffé rapidement, et s'agitant un peu trop à son goût. Il possédait deux grands yeux alezans qui le scrutaient; souriait.

« Je cherche Maman, parce que notre avion va partir ! Dis, tu l'as pas vu ? Elle est belle, mais belle ! Belle, comme toi, monsieur ! »

L'adulte tiqua un instant, avant de s'accroupir à hauteur du garçonnet.

« Comment t'appelles-tu ?

\- Usui ! »

Le petit gigotait allègrement, éclaboussant -sans vraiment s'en rendre compte- son vis-à-vis. Il irradiait de joie. Lui aussi.

«Et toi, monsieur, tu t'appelles comment ?

\- Hibari. »

L'enfant plissa les yeux, comme pour comprendre l'expression qu'affichait le grand homme lui faisant face, et le fascinait, inconsciemment. Ses traits étaient tendus. Il ouvrit les bras, quémandant qu'on le porte. Constatant mentalement la chance qu'avait ce gamin d'avoir tout au plus quatre ans et un culot qui forçait le respect, le brun le souleva avec facilité, le plaçant confortablement contre sa poitrine. Un soupir lui échappa. Un sourire, et le voilà qui se ramollissait… Les enfants à bouille de poussin auraient sa perte.

Une goutte s'écrasa abruptement sur son œil gauche, le ramenant à la réalité. Et lui indiquant qu'il était peut-être temps de s'abriter. C'est qu'il pleuvait des cordes, tout de même.

D'un pas pressé, il se dirigea sous l'enseigne la plus proche : une librairie. Il ne s'en soucia pas plus que ça, ses vêtements trempés lui glaçant la peau. Le petit brun tremblotait, tout contre lui. Il ne le quittait pas des yeux, le dévisageant d'un air intrigué.

« Où étais-tu, quand tu as perdu ta maman ? »

L'enfant n'écoutait pas, pensif. Hibari replaça de sa main libre quelques un de ses cheveux qui tombaient en cascade sur son front. Ils étaient similaires aux siens, les jours de pluie.

« Tu as l'air triste, monsieur Hibari. »

L'interpellé sentit un frisson lui vriller l'échine.

« Tu t'es disputé avec ton amoureuse, dis ? Moi, je suis super triste quand je me dispute avec mon amoureuse ! »

Le brun fronça les sourcils, son estomac se nouait. L'innocent blotti dans ses bras, il entreprit de rejoindre l'aéroport. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres. Difficilement.

« Il y a longtemps que je ne me suis plus disputé avec mon… amoureuse. Elle repose là-haut, désormais. »

Alliant le geste à la parole, il releva la tête vers les nuages grisâtres. Le garçon l'imita un instant, bouche grande ouverte, avant de planter ses yeux de miel dans ceux couleur d'eau. Encore, il rayonnait. Le nœud se resserrait, au fond.

« Tu sais, monsieur Hibari, ma grande sœur et mon Papa dorment là-haut, aussi ! Maman dit qu'elle est devenue une étoile, et que papa est comme le vent. »

Usui était bruyant, faisait des gestes amples tout en parlant. Comme si chacun de ses mots lui tenaient à cœur. Qu'il comprenait. L'espoir.

« Et que chaque personne qui s'endort pour très longtemps devient une chose spéciale, et que tu peux la voir que si tu l'aimes beaucoup-beaucoup-beaucoup ! »

Le petit ne quittait plus son porteur des yeux, et dégageait de temps à autres les mèches corbeau qui lui entravaient la vue, de ses petites mains. Le jeune homme, attendri, souriait des manières maladroites de ce bout d'garçon qui remuait.

« Même qu'un jour, grande sœur m'a sourit, je le sais, je l'ai vu briller super fort ! »

Quelque part, au fond de lui, des fils s'emmêlaient, et s'emmêlaient... Des portes coulissèrent.

Le froid mordant et l'humidité se dissipèrent aussitôt qu'ils furent entrés dans le bâtiment, bondé. Hibari mordrait volontiers les passants et autres touristes si le garçonnet ne s'amusait pas à lui tirer le bout du nez ou tapoter son menton, lui arrachant des soupirs semi-agacés par-ci, par-là.

« Alors, bah Maman dit que si on peut la voir, on peut aussi la sentir, tu sais, on peut la toucher presque ! Mais grande sœur est trop loin, elle dit. Mais Papa on peut, hein !» Un battement l'écorcha.

Il tourna à sa gauche, se dirigeant vers ce qui semblait être l'accueil. Une femme, à peine moins âgée que le jeune homme, s'y tenait, visiblement anxieuse. Elle glissait nerveusement ses doigts au travers de ses cheveux d'un blond ensoleillé, guettant autour d'elle. Puis les vit.

« Usui ! » Un éclair de bonheur fila dans son regard.

Reposant soigneusement le garçon au sol, Hibari salua la jeune femme qui s'approchait d'un pas vif, l'inquiétude marquant distinctement son visage. Elle lui offrit son plus beau sourire, le remerciant chaleureusement. Puis elle gronda son fils, pour mieux l'embrasser par la suite, le cajolant à l'en étouffer, déposant des baisers sur ses joues mouillées, ses cheveux trempés, ses mains dégoulinantes.

Relevant ses yeux pétillants sur l'adulte, le garçonnet s'en approcha, guilleret. Sa mère le remerciait à n'en plus finir.

« Hé, monsieur Hibari, ton amoureuse, c'est une étoile, alors ? »

Le brun s'abaissa à hauteur de son vis-à-vis, le fixant tendrement.

« Non. La pluie. » Il pivota en direction d'une rangée de baie-vitrées, derrière lui.

L'enfant s'illumina, gesticulant tout d'un coup du nord au sud, passant par l'est et l'ouest, en un quart de minute. Un poussin hors de son nid. Il riait. L'adulte remit en place quelques mèches rebelles, distrait.

« Va la voir, monsieur Hibari, vite, vite ! Elle doit être là ! »

Sa génitrice, perplexe, prit un air désolé.

« Voyons, Usui chéri, remercie monsieur Hibari, plutôt que de l'embêter avec des enfantillages. Merci pour tout, monsieur. » Le jeune garçon boudait.

Peu loquace, ce dernier se contenta d'hocher la tête dans un rictus. Et elle comprit. D'un geste amical, elle le salua, ébouriffant les cheveux de sa progéniture, qui agitait ses mains de façon désordonnée.

« Ecoute pas Maman, monsieur Hibari ! Et va la voir !»

Ce qui lui valut une tape sur la nuque. Mais un signe d'adieu, avant que son interlocuteur, le considérant étrangement, ne se relève et tourne les talons.

Le fantôme d'un sourire s'évanouissant sur ses lèvres, Hibari sentait ses membres s'engourdir à mesure qu'il pressait le pas vers la sortie. La similitude. Et ce surplus d'herbivores, qui l'agaçait déjà... Des portes coulissèrent. La froideur l'attaqua de front.

L'homme fit quelques pas de plus, avant de relever la tête. Les gouttes le picotaient. Mais il ne bougea un cil. L'eau s'infiltrait entre ses mèches humides, se faufilait entre ses sourcils et effleurait son menton. Elle glissait sur ses épaules, dérapait sur ses bras et tombait à ses pieds. Se fondait dans les tissus, parcourait son corps, roulait sur ses articulations. Il cherchait.

Il cherchait depuis presque 4 années.

« Et je ne t'ai toujours pas… trouvé. »

Ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans sa peau.

« N'a-t-il pas dit que je te verrais ? Alors, pourquoi n'est-ce pas le cas ? »

Ses paupières s'abaissèrent, sous la masse qui les submergeait.

« Il peut voir sa sœur sourire, et moi, je ne peux même pas t'apercevoir. N'était-ce pas… »

Les sons refusaient d'éclore d'entre ses lèvres.

« … suffisant ? »

Son cœur cognait. Douloureusement.

« N'étais-je pas assez sincère ? Ou alors… »

Ces jours qu'il passait à le frapper, le maudire et le rabaisser. Ceux qu'il passait à lui parler, ou simplement lui tenir compagnie. Toutes ces fois où les œillades fuyantes les confortaient, les contacts prétendus involontaires les embrasaient. Les matins qui commençaient avec un sourire. Le doute, la peur, le manque, ce corps criblé de balles, sous les trombes automnales. Ce fluide carmin, qui s'écoulait sur ses phalanges, cette frayeur d'être oublié. Perdu.

« …étais-je si insupportable que tu te portes mieux sans-»

Une pression sur ses lèvres.

Et automatiquement, il ouvrit les yeux. Et ne vit personne. Et désespérément, il porta ses doigts à sa bouche. Et y récupéra de l'eau de pluie.

Pourtant, il avait le souffle coupé. Comme lorsqu'il l'embrassait, taquinant ses gerçures du bout de sa langue, mordillant la chair. Il était glacé, noué, désemparé. Une inspiration.

«Tu te cachais… juste là. Tout ce temps. »

Hibari sentait son sang qui pulsait, le réchauffait. Un sourire déforma son visage parcouru de gouttelettes.

« Toi… »

Son regard grisé se voila. Le clapotis de l'eau raisonnait sourdement dans son crâne. Et avala ses mots. Il ne s'y habituerait jamais.

_Ploc. Ploc, ploc, ploc~ Ah, tu es trempé, Hibari !_

Non, il ne s'y habituerait jamais... Une nouvelle pression tout contre sa lippe.

Sauf peut-être durant les jours de pluie.


End file.
